Dive watches are generally equipped with a protective shroud made of transparent elastic material that protects them from the inevitable impacts that they may undergo during diving activity but that allows the visibility of the dial.
Such protective shrouds generally comprise a protective element for protecting the dial and two projecting slots that allow the passage of a strap in a single piece or the fixing of the two parts thereof.
Dive watches are often actual calculators and, in that case, on their dials, numerous pieces of information appear that are necessary for managing the diver's activities and for his/her safety.
It is therefore necessary for such information to be clearly visible on the watch dial and, in a known way, greater visibility may be obtained with an increase in the size of the dial and therefore of the dimensions of the watch, which implies the inevitable drawbacks associated with such a trivial solution.